A propeller-driven aircraft powerplant consists of two principal and distinct components: an engine and a propeller. An engine control system is used to modulate the power output of the engine, for example by controlling fuel flow to the engine. Similarly, a propeller control system is used to modulate the thrust produced by the propeller, for example by changing a propeller rotational speed and/or a propeller blade pitch. In traditional propeller driven aircraft, each of the engine control system and the propeller control system is operated by a pilot or other operator using a respective lever for each of the powerplant components: thus, a throttle lever is used to set a desired engine power output, and a condition lever is used to set a desired propeller rotational speed and blade pitch angle, thereby modulating the thrust output. In addition, modern turbopropeller driven aircraft operate the propeller at predefined fixed propeller rotational speeds, optimized to a flight phase of the aircraft.
However, the presence of multiple levers for each principal components of each powerplant can lead to additional work load for the pilot, especially in cases where the aircraft has multiple engines, such as twin turbopropeller aircraft.
As such, there is room for improvement.